


The Lucky Ones

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Ella was sure of, it was her love for her husband. Ever since she and Kit had met, she had felt this overwhelming connection between them. And when he had, against all odds, wanted to marry her despite her status and questionable family relations, she knew she was lucky. </p><p>Of course, Kit never gave the impression that she should feel lucky. He never acted superior to her, he never brought up her previous status as a simple country girl, and he never judged her when she didn't understand all the customs of the royalty. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

If there was one thing Ella was sure of, it was her love for her husband. Ever since she and Kit had met, she had felt this overwhelming connection between them. And when he had, against all odds, wanted to marry her despite her status and questionable family relations, she knew she was lucky. 

Of course, Kit never gave the impression that she should feel lucky. He never acted superior to her, he never brought up her previous status as a simple country girl, and he never judged her when she didn't understand all the customs of the royalty. 

In fact, sometimes Ella felt a little like Kit thought he was the one who didn't deserve her. Of course he never said such a thing. He had been raised to hide such insecure thoughts and to hold his head high. It was partly what made him a good king. But every now and then Ella could see the signs. Sometimes Kit would hesitate before kissing her, sometimes he'd give her a smile that made her think she walked on water, and there were times when after an evening at a ball or another type of function, he simply sat on their bed, telling her about how all the guests had come to him, telling him how lucky he was to have a wife like her.

Those were the times when Ella knew Kit felt that he didn't deserve her. Or that people thought he didn't deserve her. And she didn't want that, she never wanted him to think that. So, one night, she escorted him to their special, secret garden, where she'd arranged a picnic for them.

"You did not have to do this," Kit said with a bright smile as they sat down. "I mean, it's wonderful, and-," he paused when he saw the patient smile on his wife's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Ella chuckled, touching his cheek. "Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you, too," Kit said immediately, smiling as he kissed her free hand. "What's the occasion, though? For this? I know you have an early morning tomorrow, weren't you going to go to the village?"

"I was, and I will," Ella said patiently, taking both his hands in hers. "Do you remember, two days ago, when we held that ball, and how, afterwards, you told me how the guests all told you how lucky you were?"

"Of course," Kit said immediately. "How could I forget? You looked absolutely stunning that night. Though, you always do-"

"You're not lucky," Ella interrupted, wanting to get this out. "At least not any more than I am. I do not want you to feel like... like you somehow lucked out in marrying me. We both found love and happiness when we got married. Both of us. I hope you don't feel like I'd deserve more."

Kit was startled by such words. He had never expected her to say such a thing. Of course he knew that she'd never consider herself to be better than him, but he also didn't know she had picked up on his slight insecurities. "My love, I am so sorry if I've made you feel-"

"No," Ella said, shaking her head. "Not at all. It's just... ever since our first ball together, when you told me that... that everyone was looking at me, not you," she sighed, trying to find a way to get this out. "While I love you for thinking that, I need you to know that that's not how I feel. I love you. You're the kindest, most wonderful man I've ever met. And the day you asked me to marry you was the happiest day of my life."

Kit nodded, but he still looked a little unsure. "You've been through so much, you deserve to be cherished and taken care of every day. You do know I think that, right?"

"I do. But relationships work both ways. I'm always here for you, too. I want to be, and I will be. If you ever feel insecure, upset, lonely... you need to come to me. There's nothing you can't tell me."

Kit smiled, feeling his worries vanish at her words. How did she already know him so well? "I did get lucky, though."

"Very well, so did I. How about that?" Ella cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "And we get to be lucky together for the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad this was requested, because most fics I've written have been about Kit showing Ella appreciation in one way or another, and I really wanted to write one where Ella shows Kit how much SHE loves HIM, and that he can always come to her, too, no matter what it is. Of course that goes without saying, and I'd never suggest that Ella is anything less than generous. You know I love her. But as these fics go, I am happy to have been given the chance to write this, because it shows that their relationship is equal! And maybe the idea of Kit having insecurities of his own is solely from my imagination, but I think everyone can get a little insecure sometimes, even Prince Charming :)


End file.
